By a Force ofMagic?
by Violet-DeSade
Summary: Peter retrieves a girl from earth, not knowing shes the one from The Prophecy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan.**

**Chapter One: Always keep your mind wide open.**

Why do adults do stupid things? Like trying to replace your mother? I never understood it when i heard about it from other kids, but now my father is doing it. And hes picking the worst women. The current one reminds me of Umbridge in the Harry Potter series. But skinny. The differences end there.

Her name is Daisy, sweet and innocent on the outside but murderous on the inside. Every chance she gets she tries to torture me, but I get the best of her. She thinks me a child, I'm much to smart for her. Today, my father left for work, leaving me alone with her all day. Thankfully she minded her own business until dinnertime. When she called me down to eat, I didn't go. My father wasn't home yet. So she stormed up here, throwing my precious book, my mother gave to me in the fireplace(it was out). That was the last straw. I lept up from my spot in my bed to fetch my book. She stuck her arm out to stop me from getting it, with an evil grin on her face,

"I don't think so, Vi." I gritted my teeth.

"I do." I pushed her out of the way, retrieving my book, brushing off my book. She had gotten up by this time.

"I am tired of you not respecting me!" she yelled as she grabbed my ear and started pulling me along. I tested how hard her grip was by lamely trying to escape. She hardly had my ear. I waited for an opportune moment. Hey. look the stairs. Perfect. I pulled from her grip as soon as she reached the top of the stairs, using her as leverage.

After a series of loud thumping and screeches, she was lying awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs.

Then my dad walked in. Coming upon the site of me huffing at the top of the stairs, and his Daisy crumpled at the bottom. He was furious.

He left with the ambulance. I raced to my window, yelling out to the ambulance, heading into the darkness with my father in it. I fell to the ground crying, he hated me now for sure. I never wanted to grow up, if thats how grownup people act.

Moments later I heard a noise outside the window. I looked up to be greeted by a cool breeze. Then suddenly a boy appeared in the window. I started to scream, but it was cut short but the boy flying (yes flying) at me, covering my mouth. He had really nice green eyes. His hair was gorgey (gorgeous) to. It was a dirty blond, but the blond was sun bleached. Shut up brain! What if hes a bad guy? But hes just a boy, he cant be bad.

"You don't want to give me away do you?" he asked. What if i did? No, of course I didn't. I just wasn't sure why. Without waiting for an answer he replied,

"I didn't think so, but what were you crying about?"

"No-" i thought better of saying 'nothing' so i told him the truth "I don't want to grow up. Ever." His eyes seemed to light up as soon as i said it

"Do you know how to fly?" he seemed excited. But people can only fly on planes.

"Oh, how I wish I knew." I would fly far away from here and never come back!

"I can teach you." the boy said in all seriousness. I had no reason to doubt him.

"I'll only learn if,..you tell me your name."

He smiled, it was simple enough. "Peter Pan." I felt my jaw drop. My world started spinning. No, I wont pass out in front of _the _Peter Pan. Only I didn't expect him to be wearing leaves and vines for clothes. My mother often told me stories of Peter Pan and Wendy. Often I pretended to go on adventures with Peter Pan. He seemed to be enjoying the fact that I knew of him, and whistled.

Seconds later a bright light sped into my room. Later I found out that the light was a fairy, a fairy named Tinkerbell.

"Tink, i want you to meet..." he faltered .he didn't know my name, i felt stupid,i knew his but yet he doesn't know mine.

"Violet." I supplied for him.

"Violet." he smiled as he said my name. I liked the way he said my name, he made it sound nice. "I want to take her to Neverland!" he told the fairy. She didn't seem to like the idea to much. It didn't seem to bother Peter, for he simply just grabbed her out of the air and rather violently shook her above my head. "Now think happy thoughts. And you'll be able to fly just like me." he demonstrated his point.

I sneezed. I looked at Peter, nothing had happened, i was kind of disappointed. He just grinned and raised an eyebrow and looked down. It was rather cute actually. Shut up brain!

I looked down. I was flying.

**A/N: if any of you have read Great Gatsby you'll understand the innocent on the outside, and murderous on the outside. Mind you, i liked that Daisy, especially after seeing the movie with Redford. **

**Also Violets mother is not Wendy, nor is she related to Wendy.  
**


End file.
